You Better Not Cry 小寶貝別哭 完
by Jelly Sammy
Summary: Everyone had a wonderful Christmas Eve but Colin,so he decided to spend his Christmas Eve with Bradley


**這文本來是剩蛋賀文**  
><strong>首發在百度梅林傳奇吧<strong>  
><strong>這文劇情挺老土的，文章的靈感來自<strong>**Diana Krall版的經典剩蛋歌曲****Santa ****C****laus is coming to town~**  
><strong>稍微修改了一下，希望大家喜歡<strong>  
><strong>BY <strong>**啫喱小****sammy**  
><em>You better not cry<em>  
>平安夜。<br>Colin忐忑不安地在Bradley的倫敦酒店公寓門前來來回回地踱步。  
>"Merry Christmas Brad!我聽說你被甩了，所以特意來陪你過lonely Christmas…"Colin對著電梯按鈕上的反光金屬板擠出一個萌萌的招牌笑容。<br>"噢不！這樣太像白癡了！"他傻笑了三秒之後突然發現這樣的表情實在是太二缺了，馬上放棄了這句開場白。  
>"Hey pal~Merry Christmas!我一個人在家裏太無聊了所以來找你一起過聖誕…這樣會不會太直接了…"Colin對著反光金屬上的自己擠眉弄眼地說道。<br>唉。  
>Colin看著自己手上蛋糕和一大袋啤酒零食無奈地歎了一口氣。<br>我實在是太衝動了。  
>事情的緣由是Katie的電話。昨天半夜三點Katie突然打電話到Colin在倫敦度假的公寓向正在熟睡的他抱怨了整整兩小時說Bradley那個笨蛋那天如何因為失戀大鬧酒吧，如何害她給一群彪形大漢賠禮道歉，自己如何以嬌弱之軀把183cm的爛醉小王子抬回他那該死的高層公寓以及她第二天早上還有一個跟某青年企業家的約會…balabala之類…<br>正因為如此，Colin也在那個電話之後徹底失眠了。  
>所以他一大早就爬起床，開始在廚房裏搗鼓，考慮到某Brad肉食動物的屬性，以及巧克力有能讓人開心的神奇魔力，因此他決定把巧克力蛋糕做成牛排形。趁著烤蛋糕的間隙他又到超級市場買了一大堆Bradley愛吃的零食和啤酒。可他不小心在超級市場逛太久了，所以回到家的時候巧克力蛋糕變成了黑炭蛋糕，因此他不得不重新再做一遍。在一次又一次的失敗之後，他終於折騰出一個勉強還能見人的"蛋糕"，可時間也花了不少，於是等他到達Bradley公寓的時候，已經是晚上7點45分了。<br>"叮咚叮咚，叮叮咚咚…"  
>耳邊傳來了大笨鐘的報時聲。8點了。<br>好吧，Colin Morgan ，你打算還要在這裏磨嘰多久呢？Colin暗暗地對自己說。你這個笨蛋，就這麼貿然地跑到別人的公寓說要陪他過聖誕，可人家根本就沒把失戀的事兒告訴你，你自己偷偷八卦就好了，幹嘛要來安慰他？你甚至不知道他是否在家，如果他不在你就白摻和了…  
>Colin的腦內天使惡魔小劇場開始大打出手，爭論著究竟是回頭是岸還是拼死一搏好…可與此同時，他的身體已經不自覺地把手放在門鈴上了。<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>"叮…咚…"<br>漫長的，讓人不安的等待。  
>大概過了一小時之後（實際上只有30秒左右），門開了。<br>"Hi Brad! Surprise！"Colin咧著大嘴天真地笑著（可在Brad看來那更像乾笑），搖晃著手中一大袋零食和蛋糕。  
>"呃…Col…你怎麼…"<br>Bradley瞪大了雙眼，驚訝地看著面前的Colin。  
>眼前的Bradley半裸著上身，滿頭淩亂地扶著門框，下身只穿了一條褲鏈全開並被扯得快露出股溝的牛仔褲,渾身上下散發著誘人的氣息…OMG!He's so hot, Colin完全沒注意自己的眼神放在了Bradley的重要部位。<br>Bradley連忙把褲子往上提，並拉上了拉鏈。  
>"Oh~"Colin也連忙把眼神收回，尷尬地清了清嗓子。"我聽說你一個人過耶誕節，剛好我也是…so，做個伴如何？"在Colin腦子想出一個更好的藉口之前，他的嘴巴已經不安分地吐出了一個爛透了的理由。他只好又用一個萌shi人的招牌笑容掩蓋自己的尷尬。<br>10秒的沉默。  
>"Thx Col~But"Bradley抓了抓自己淩亂的金毛，努力地組織語言，"但現在不太方便…"Bradley眼睛不由自主地往身後望瞭望。<br>Colin敏銳地捕捉到了他的眼神，順著他看的方向，一直延伸到他的客廳上的沙發，上面有一條…女人的裙子。Conlin再眯著眼，集中精力向更遠的地方望去，還有，一隻動著的塗了黑色指甲油的，女人的腳！  
>瞬間恍然大悟。<br>Colin踉蹌地往後退了幾步。  
>"I'm sorry"Colin的腦中一片空白，但自動運轉機制讓他說出一系列他自己也不知道自己在說什麼的話。"我不知道你有…客人，我先走了。Bye!"說著他轉過身就沖到電梯前按按鈕。<br>Bradley愣愣地站在門前，無聲地注視著這個"反常"的Colin。  
>Colin低著頭猛戳按鈕，不用看他也知道Bradley正注視著他這個傻瓜，該死的電梯，怎麼還不來！！Colin開始感到一陣酸澀正從他的鼻腔中源源不斷地湧出，而他的雙眼早已模糊，再下去他就會在Bradley面前崩潰了!<br>"我看我還是走樓梯好了！"Colin抬起頭沖著依舊站在門前的Bradley一笑，便往正對著電梯口的樓梯間大步走去。  
>"Wait!"<br>Bradley猛然醒悟，正要跨出門去追Colin才發現自己既沒穿鞋又沒穿衣服。  
>該死的Bradley!<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Colin在酒店公寓的樓梯間瘋狂地向下奔跑著。<br>手裏的一大袋啤酒和零食節奏地晃動著，敲得他的小腿生疼，但他毫不在意，因為他的心遠比腳疼多了。  
>Colin你這個自作多情的豬頭！你的好兄弟又怎會孤單地過聖誕呢？他從來都不孤單，難道你還不夠瞭解他麼？噢，治療情傷最好的辦法當然是開始另一段感情!找一個漂亮的妞，過一個充滿激情的平安夜，這就是最好的聖誕禮物了！誰他（百度）媽（百度）的在意你的安慰？誰他媽的稀罕你的破蛋糕？誰他媽像你一樣成天孤孤單單地躲在被窩裏傷感？<br>Colin的腳步突然停了下來，淚水滿溢的眼眶早已容不下那澀極了的苦鹹，他放縱那滾燙的液體肆意燒灼自己冰冷的臉頰。  
>"You better watch out<br>you better not cry  
>you better not pout<br>I'm telling you why,  
>Santa Claus is coming to town<p>

樓梯間的廣播響起了Diana Krall版的Santa Claus is coming to town，在Colin看來，這簡直是老天爺在給他開玩笑。  
>想必我不在Santa Claus的Nice List上。<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Bradley胡亂地從椅子上抓起一件長袖襯衫套在頭上，再把兩腳往一雙破Reebok裏一塞，就急匆匆地跑出了公寓的門口，徑直沖向樓梯間。<br>"Colin!Colin!"Bradley邊跑邊喊。天啊！希望Colin千萬別出什麼事才好！Bradly隨即加大了步伐，兩級兩級地下樓梯。  
>"哢嚓！"<br>Bradley猛地從離地三階的樓梯上摔了下來，倒在拐角的垃圾桶裏。  
>該死的！Bradley伏在垃圾桶邊上揉了揉疼痛的腳踝，這個時候才扭傷，也太倒楣了吧！Bradley咒駡著老天，依靠著垃圾桶撐起身體。<br>突然，一個熟悉的盒子映入眼簾。  
>一個綠色的紙盒靜靜地躺在垃圾桶裏，下麵是一大袋未開封的啤酒和零食。<br>Bradley顫抖著雙手，小心翼翼地把綠色紙盒從垃圾桶中撈起。他輕輕地打開紙盒，一股巧克力香味撲鼻而來。  
>"Merry Christmas! Brad u r not alone! By Col~"幾個用水果砌成的歪歪斜斜的字癱在一塊牛排形的巧克力蛋糕上。蛋糕的一邊糊成了一團，明顯是因為剛才被人用力地丟棄造成的。<br>Bradley的心突然一陣揪疼，就好象他自己就是那塊被人丟棄的牛排形蛋糕似的，莫名的傷感充斥在他的喉間。  
>"I'm sorry ,Colin."如果此刻有鏡子的話，Bradley說不定會發現自己早已淚流滿面，可他心中的愧疚遠比淚水流的更遠更多。<br>Bradley伸出手抓起一塊蛋糕，靜靜地把它們一點一點地塞進口裏，再一口一口地吞進肚裏，和他無限的悔恨融為一體…  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

"Colin! Where are you?"Bradley一瘸一拐地走在平安夜的街頭，漫無目的地尋找那個被他傷透了心的人。  
>"哈嚏！"Bradley揉了揉紅紅的鼻子，把脖子往單薄的衣衫裏又縮了縮。<br>十一點的平安夜。  
>在這個普天同慶的日子裏，大家不是在家裏跟家人過節，就是跑到教堂裏湊熱鬧，再不是就到酒吧裏狂歡，有誰想到大明星Bradley James竟然會獨自一人流落街頭，還可憐巴巴地只罩著一件單薄的襯衫，大概連乞丐都比他穿的暖和吧。<br>"哈嚏！"Bradley又打了個噴嚏，暖暖的鼻涕滴到他的唇上，他無奈地吸了吸鼻，他可不想用手碰那噁心的鼻涕呢。  
>好吧，Merlin說得沒錯，Arthur就是一個超級菜頭。有誰會在平安夜氣走了自己重要的"朋友"，還只穿一件襯衫跑到只有7℃的街頭溜達了幾個小時，噢，他犯傻的程度可遠不止如此，這個菜頭竟然忘了帶電話，現在只能像Arthur那樣靠"直覺"來找Merlin了麼？他可比Arthur慘多了，至少Arthur還有一堆搞基騎士團可以使喚呢！<br>Bradley雞皮疙瘩抖了一地，眼皮開始有點發沉。天啊！我想回家！我想洗個熱水澡！！我想喝杯熱可哥！！我想抱著個暖暖的妞好好睡一覺！！Bradley內心小天使在勸說他回家。NO!必須先找到Colin！小惡魔過來插嘴，看他剛才那個表情，肯定不是一般的難過，不行不行，一定要先找到他！Bradley鼓起勇氣向著泰晤士河一吼，讓自己重新振作起來。  
>"Let me go! You fucking son of bitch!"<br>耳邊傳來了熟悉的聲音。  
>Bradley連忙定睛搜索聲音的來源，終於在20碼開外的酒吧門前發現了那熟悉的不能再熟悉的身影。一個纖瘦的穿著黑色大衣和格子襯衫的黑髮男人正和留著莫西幹頭的彪形大漢糾纏。<br>"Hey !Let him go!"Bradley一瘸一拐地小跑著來到他們面前。他盡力的挺起胸膛讓穿得單薄的自己看上去更加強壯，但還是忍不住流鼻涕。  
>"別多管閒事，鼻涕蟲！"莫西幹頭不顧一屑地回答，繼續拉扯著Colin。<br>"你說什麼！"Bradley惱怒地瞪著莫西幹頭，一邊抓住Colin的手，要把他拉到自己身邊。  
>"B…B for Bradley !B…B for Bitch !Haha!"Colin突然轉過頭來看著Bradley，軟塌塌地指著Bradley的鼻子，眼神迷蒙地胡言亂語。<br>"你喝醉了？！"Bradley驚訝地扶著Colin，在他印象中Colin很少喝醉，說是喝太多酒對身體不好，還常常在慶功宴上勸Bradley也少喝幾杯，可如今他自己卻喝的爛醉。  
>"滾開！鼻涕蟲！他是我的！"莫西幹頭突然發飆怒喊，說著就要把Colin抓到自己懷中。<br>"鬆開你的臭手！"Bradley死死拽著Colin的肩膀，粗暴地跟莫西幹頭彪形大漢推搡著。  
>"Hey!是我先來的好不好！他剛才答應跟我過夜的！"莫西幹頭憤憤不平地說。<br>"去你媽的過夜！他是我男朋友！Fuck!"Bradley沖口而出，好吧，他也不知道為啥自己會說這樣的話。  
>"臭鼻涕蟲你給我嘴巴放乾淨點！"莫西幹頭惱羞成怒，揪起Bradley的衣領就給他對著左臉狠狠來了一拳。<br>啪嗒！  
>Bradley倒在地上，天旋地轉，眼冒金星。<br>"OMG! Bradley!"Colin被莫西幹頭剛才那一拳嚇醒了，連忙跪在地上查看Brad，他輕輕地扶起Bradley的頭，只見左臉淤了一大塊，嘴角還滲著點點血跡。  
>"Damn it!"Colin嗖地蹦起來，抬起膝蓋對著莫西幹頭的下體就是一個標準的格鬥技攻擊。<br>"Ouch！！"莫西幹頭大喊，連忙捂著重要部位，跪在了Colin的面前。  
>嗒！<br>緊接著Colin又使出一擊迴旋腿，正中莫西幹頭的太陽穴，莫西幹頭應聲飛出，在空中劃出一道優美的弧線。嘩啦！泰晤士河中心濺起了完美的0分水花。（誇張了哈哈）

倆人倚在河邊的欄杆，吹著晚風。  
>"Why?"Colin遞給Bradley一罐冰凍啤酒，讓他敷在腫脹的臉頰上。<br>"…for what?"Bradley把啤酒放在臉上滾來滾去，口中嘶嘶地嚷著疼。  
>"You know！"Colin尷尬地低下了頭玩手指，不敢正視旁邊的人。<br>"噢！我希望你千萬別介意…"Bradley撇撇嘴，"you know，我剛才說你是我男朋友只是權宜之計，沒別的意思!"Bradley邊說邊緊張地又搖頭又擺手。  
>"我不是說那個。"Colin低語，語氣中帶著哽咽。<br>"那你說的是什麼？"Bradley丈二摸不著頭腦，盯著Colin的側臉。在彩燈的照耀下，Colin略帶傷感的側臉如此楚楚動人，讓他產生了抱住他的衝動。  
>沉默的空氣中彌漫著難以名狀的憂傷。<br>"你說的是我為什麼來追你？"Bradley見Colin遲遲不肯開口，試探性地詢問道。  
>Colin依舊沉默不語。<br>"因為，"Bradley尷尬地用冰凍啤酒冷卻了一下自己明顯發紅滾燙的臉蛋和耳朵，"因為我不想你誤會…"Bradley又偷偷地瞄了一眼Colin，只見他頭越來越低，臉都快貼上欄杆了。  
>"我房間裏那個女人是Meghan，我的前女友，她說想跟我重新開始，所以…"<br>"你答應了？"Colin嘟嘟囔囔地說，語氣裏帶著一點醋意。  
>"No!沒有！只是她一進門就扒掉我的衣服而已…"Bradley不知道該怎麼說下去，"我希望你千萬不要誤會，你見到的並不是事實。"<br>"你沒必要這樣做…"Colin索性趴在欄杆上，若有所思地望著斜對岸的大笨鐘。"我知道你很愛她，沒有必要因為我丟下她，Katie全都告訴我了，你為了她大鬧酒吧的事，所以我才打算安慰你。"Colin突然轉過頭來，溫柔地笑對Bradley，"你應該和你愛的人度過這個Christmas，而不是自作多情跑來安慰你的我。"  
>不知為何Colin的微笑刺痛了Bradley的心，他的聽到自己的內心在呐喊，不是這樣的！不是這樣的！！！但他強忍住了。<br>"我和她分手是因為我愛上了別人。"Bradley眼神堅定地望著Colin的雙眼，他決心要把一切說清楚。  
>"噢！我明白了。"Colin又低下了頭，又一陣酸澀從他喉中洶湧而出，一切都是意料之內，情理之中。他感到自己的眼眶中再一次淚水充盈。天啊！我以為自己剛才在酒吧已經哭夠了！Colin連忙閉上雙眼，防止自己過分豐富的情感瘋狂地溢出。<br>"No!你不懂!"Bradley抓起Colin的雙肩，強迫他直視自己。  
>"我大鬧酒吧是因為我愛上了一個我不知道自己應不應該愛的人。"Bradley感覺自己前所未有地緊張，看著Colin滿含淚水的雙眼和受盡委屈的表情，他簡直就想把他摟在懷裏好好地安慰一下，但他示愛無數的經歷告訴他不能衝動！<br>"我愛上了我的好朋友，好兄弟…"Bradley欲言又止。  
>Colin的心怦怦直跳，他感覺自己的臉以一種又笑又哭的表情在抽搐，他的直覺告訴他…不會吧！<br>"我愛上了…"Bradley表情嚴肅無比，嘴張的大大的。  
>Colin的心都快跳到喉嚨去了，他的咽喉也緊張的說不出話來，但他的內心在瘋狂尖叫，你說啊！你快說啊！笨蛋！！<br>"哈嚏!"  
>Bradley打了個大大地噴嚏，他感覺自己肺幾乎都隨著這個噴嚏飛了出來,就連眼睛都有點花。<br>"Sorry！"Bradley尷尬地道歉，可他抬頭一看，傻了。  
>Colin滿臉是他的鼻腔分泌物，五官揪成一團。<br>Colin無奈地用手一撥，把臉上黏糊糊的東西甩到一邊。  
>Bradley害怕得連忙放開了Colin的雙肩，這次慘了，幸運的話會被一腳踢飛進泰晤士河，不幸運就直接飛向外太空了。<br>太米臭了！示愛不成還把喜歡的人噴一臉鼻涕，傳出去他Bradley James哪還有臉見人啊！！Bradley把頭轉向一邊，戰戰兢兢地縮著脖子，做好受死準備。  
>"Take it!"Bradley突然感覺背上暖暖的，張眼一看才發現Colin把自己的大衣披在他身上。好溫暖啊，上面還帶著Colin的氣味和…酒味。<br>Colin又把頭伸出欄杆，雙手靠在欄杆上。感受著倫敦的聖誕氣氛。他感覺一切似乎豁然開朗，有些事不需要說得那麼清楚，只要知道對方的感覺，就已經很滿足了。  
>噗！<br>一陣暖氣從背部襲來。Bradley摟住Colin的肩，把另外半邊大衣蓋在他身上。  
>Colin從下往上45度觀察著身邊人的臉，細細的胡茬閃爍著金色的光芒，就像Bradley本人給人的感覺那樣溫暖。<br>"謝謝你的蛋糕，很好吃！"Colin難以置信。怎麼會？他竟然把我扔在垃圾桶的蛋糕給吃了？又一波淚水即將湧出，但這一次不是不是因為傷感，而是因為喜悅，感動的喜悅。這一次，他決定放任它們。  
>Colin靠進Bradley溫暖的懷裏，依偎在他結實的胸膛，任由幸福的眼淚在他臉上流淌。<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>"叮咚叮咚，叮叮咚咚…"<br>午夜十二點的鐘聲響起。  
>哢汽！<br>Bradley打開了啤酒罐，咕嚕咕嚕地喝了幾口。  
>"I just came back from a lovely trip，<br>Along the Milky Way  
>I stopped off at the North Pole<br>To spend a holiday  
>I called on dear old Santa Claus<br>To see what I could see.  
>He took me to his workshop<br>And told his plan to me  
>You better watch out<br>you better not cry  
>you better not pout<br>I'm telling you why

Bradley唱了一半，突然停住。  
>"嗯？"Colin抬起頭好奇地望著Bradley。<br>一個熱辣的吻突然襲擊了Colin的唇，溫暖，柔軟，純熟得恰如其分。

許久之後，Colin才戀戀不捨地離開了那香甜的港灣。  
>撲哧！<br>當Colin看見Bradley的臉，忍不住破涕為笑。  
>一圈白白的啤酒泡泡掛在他的嘴邊，簡直就是個窮酸版的聖誕老人。<br>"Santa Claus is coming to town~~~ Merry Christmas! Hohohoho~~"Bradley學著聖誕老人的聲調怪模怪樣地唱著。  
>"我可不再聖誕老人的Nice List上。"Colin被Bradley的耍寶逗得忍俊不禁。<br>"I know!但我是專門負責送Naughty list禮物的聖誕老人。Hohohoho~"Bradley繼續裝著聖誕老人邊撫摸自己的肚皮邊說。  
>"是麼？那你要送什麼禮物給我？"<br>"回家了我再告訴你~"  
>"快說！"<br>"不行，我要先回家洗個熱水澡，再喝杯熱可哥，然後抱個暖暖的Col好好睡一覺…才告訴你！Hohohoho~"  
>========================END======================= <p>


End file.
